one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neva (Wonderful World)
Neva is a Deputy Member of the Rakleia Knights, she is considered an ally of sorts to the Eimeru Knights. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Neva is a female knight who works the Knights deputy head of the sword Metropolitan Rakleia. In the Knights, as cool deputy leader in the cool if there is calm, have been endeared to the women team members. The type that values the discipline, from a sense of mission to say that must be firm, there is also a place where a little stiff. Say what straightfoward, but her inner face is not talked about very much. Originally, but which was a noble, aiming to impress the knight to the story of the knight who was told a strange old man in the neighborhood when I was playing breaking out of the house. She was admitted to the law sword academy at the age of 10. Since the friends relationship met at the time of enrollment and Orphe. And she wanted to be a magic teacher, had been majoring in magic medicine, poor imagination, because it was not able to use the magic for purposes other than destruction, it has been falling behind. And the beautiful appearance, ruin of acceleration of contrasting magic and Identification say noble, be or have been tampered well from the surroundings. From then changing jobs in close combat the main by the way defiant, leaving the middle. Performance, become splendid knight. Neva is in a friendly relationship with Eimeru Knights, there is also possible to achieve respective goals in the same mission. While frustrated in their loose attitude, the section also found that envy is in the air. Neva's weapon is "Iron Ingot". It even seems to have very anguish to think the name, yet there is an attachment. An ax that was brought from the house of the armory, but are not particularly special, but to make is if you are firm, medium's dish. We learn about some of the weapons to the other, but literate also sword and spear, etc., this is a favorite it seems. Powers & Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Neva Evault Origin: Wonderful World Age: 19 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Knight, Deputy, Ally, Powers & Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Determination in combat, War Cry (Used when exciting her troops, and herself for combat), Destructive Energies (She has a knack for obliteration when used.). Attack Potency: At Least City Block Level (Stronger than Orphe, and can use her Finish Skill much quicker than the rest of her verse.) Speed: Supersonic (Her Axe has Iron Ore as a material base making it lighter, thus allowing for more potential energy.), Superhuman Movement Speeds (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible Speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Rarely tires, even with a giant Iron Axe with Destruction Magic. Range: Extended Melee Range on both sides. Standard Equipment: Iron Ingot; Neva's Ax, her War Cry. Intelligence: As a Deputy, Neva has lead at least a group of Knights to victory. Weaknesses: Is a terrible medic on all marks, and can be reckless with her destruction. Feats: Despite being a failure as a magic medic, she saw an opportunity for this Destruction Magic, and rose the ranks of the Rakleia Knights. Currently a Deputy, she allies with the Eimeru Knights, and has become a force to be reckoned with with her Axe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *War Cry: Neva's Original Ability. At the cost of one Counter Gauge Block, Neva is able to increase her Skill Gauge by 25%. It can also cause a small shockwave when nearby an opponent. (Attack Level: 2) *Powerful Blow: None of her attacks are air guardable when she's on the ground. (Attack Level: N/A) *Swing Down: As Neva Slams her Axe (Which is her Just Break.), when this happens, she can Lift her axe from where it smashed, dealing additional damage. (Attack Level: 3) *Slash Anchor: Neva pulls her Axe like pulling a rod. As a result, she can pull enemies in. (Attack Level: 2) *Hyper Comet: Neva charges at the opponent with energy around her, then swings her Axe, hard (Attack Level: 2) *Crash Emblem: Neva Slams her Axe as she sends her opponent flying with a Shield that is created by Neva's Raw Power. (Attack Level: 2) *Ascension Trap: Neva Lifts her Axe all 180 degrees. This in turn, allows for a hit to opponents behind Neva. (Attack Level: 2) *Gaia Strike: Neva does a swing with her Axe that slams hard. This hit has so big of an arc, that it has a lot of range. (Attack Level: 3) *Raging Pressure: (NOTE: This move has two variants.) (Attack Level: N/A) **Ground: Neva jumps into the air, spins her Axe around, and slams the opponent with it. **Air OK: Exactly the same, except Neva is already in the air as it starts. *Dragon Buster: Neva's Finish Skill. Neva charges at her opponent, sending them sky high. She then jumps high in the air, spinning her Axe, then slams it as it reaches the ground, causing a huge shockwave of energy, Dealing immense damage as a result. (Attack Level: 2) Others Height: 159cm Weight: 48kg Likes: Reading Pulp Fiction Hates: Slouches Values: Albums Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Axe Users Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Doujin Game Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful World Fighters